battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Bomby
, BFB: |allies = *Fries *Firey Jr. *Naily *Loser *Donut *Spongy *Pin *Bracelety *Barf Bag |enemies = *Coiny *Firey *Gelatin *Fanny *Dora *Bell *Flower *Black Hole *Woody (possibly) |color = Dark Grey and Tan (Fuse) |deaths = 6 |kills = 67+ |first = Insectophobe's Nightmare |recc = jaysillyboy, luigifan00001, Englishcreamcakes |voice = Michael Huang (BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB) Satomi Hinatsu (BFB) |imagewidth = 250 }} Bomby is a male contestant in Battle for Dream Island Again, and is currently a member of Team Ice Cube! in Battle for BFDI. He was a member of Team No-Name, but later switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch in "Zeeky Boogy Doog". He enjoys eating food most of the time, and he is often seen holding a slice of strawberry cake and/or a banana. Bomby’s voice is sped up and high-pitched, making it hard for people to understand him. He was the first recommended character ever shown in BFDI, first seen in "Insectophobe's Nightmare", as well as one of the 30 recommended characters that could've joined BFDI in "The Reveal" and "Reveal Novum". His most prominent recommenders were jaysillyboy, luigifan00001 and Englishcreamcakes. Personality Similar to Woody, Bomby is quite jumpy and gets scared very easily, as often seen when his fuse is lit, as it causes him to blow up. Additionally, they both speak incoherent gibberish often. He has an affinity for food, and he is often seen snacking. Bomby can also be temperamental and irritable, as he snapped at Black Hole for sucking up his banana, despite the fact Black Hole saved his life. Bomby also doesn't value life, especially his own, very highly, calling it "cheap." Coverage Battle for Dream Island Bomby makes his debut as a cameo in "Insectophobe's Nightmare". He was recommended by jaysillyboy in that episode. He was seen eating a banana and a piece of cake, and Pin was on top of him. "Lofty" was the first episode that Bomby had a major appearance in; he was sitting on the ground when Firey fell down after his balloon got popped and ignited Bomby's long fuse, thus causing Bomby to explode. In "Reveal Novum", Bomby was one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance to enter the game. He was recommended by englishcreamcakes, jaysillyboy, jmarston123, DylanMultiProduction, Luigifan00001, simondomino and Voxezi. Other names for him included TNT, Teh Boom, Nuclear Bomb, and Bob-omb. He placed 2nd in voting with 73 votes, only losing to David, who received 29 more votes (102). However, he does not get sent to the Locker of Losers because he blew up almost instantly after being flung away. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", Firey lit up Bomby's fuse (again), causing him to explode. As a result, Spongy fell and crushed the Announcer, thus causing Firey and Flower to make replacement speakers. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Bomby was one of the characters that could join the game. He got 582 votes, placing 6th place. Bomby initially was on the "newbies" team but switched to the stronger team after Firey read that they can switch teams. His team won the challenge, so he was safe from elimination. In "Get Digging", Bomby wasn't seen much in the challenge, as Bomby was told by Fries to dig underground like the others from their team, due to the prospect of "ingredients" down there. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Bomby received only 237 likes, placing 4th for the prize. He got 60 dislikes, the 3rd fewest, receiving a slice of cake. In the challenge, he followed his team into their glass box. Later on, Nickel suggested that they ignite Bomby to kill all of their bugs. Firey follows suit, and Bomby explodes, as a sacrifice for winning the challenge for Team No-Name. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Bomby was revived from Teardrop's new Hand-powered Recovery Center. Coiny realized that they needed to recruit more team members, so he asked Bomby to join W.O.A.H. Bunch. Bomby angrily refused, but Coiny threatened to ignite Bomby with Firey. Fearful, Bomby agrees and ran over to Coiny's team. In the challenge, Coiny noted that No-Name's Dream Island was much better than theirs. To destroy it, he threw Bomby down the factory, destroying Dream Island, and all members of No-Name, he says "NOO!". In "Get in the Van", Bomby's team was safe from elimination, and his team began walking to Yoyle Mountain. In "No More Snow!", Bomby ran away and panicked because a bowl of petunias fell. Coiny then told Bomby to stop panicking because it was just a bowl of petunias. Bomby then came back to keep walking with the rest of W.O.A.H. Bunch. Bomby was one of the 6 contestants who didn't die in the episode and operated the HPHPRCC at the end. IDFB In "Welcome Back", Bomby only has two lines, and blew up later in the episode for unknown reasons. It's possible he could have detonated on his own. BFB In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Bomby is first seen reacting to Naily nearly being punished by Pencil. He then notices Loser and holds a sign up saying 'Loser' in all caps when they everyone is reacting to his appearance. Later he is seen with everyone else when Four announces the prize. He reacts the same way as everyone else does. When teams are forming, he, along with Firey Jr., joins Spongy's team, which later gets named 'Team Ice Cube!' by Bracelety. Firey Jr. later tells Bomby to grab Bracelety while she's still incapacitated, to which Bomby complies. When they're actually in the challenge, Gelatin says that they can ignite Bomby to get up to the basket. Bomby runs away in a scared and negative way. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", the camera gets zoomed in on Bomby, Gelatin and Spongy during one point of Donut's speech. He cheers along with everyone else after his speech. However, their team’s plan doesn't work, as their swing set is destroyed and Bomby is partially exploded. His team is up for elimination. In "Today's Very Special Episode", he, along with everyone else on his team except Donut, is seen climbing Bell's string during the elimination. Bomby is first safe with only with 684 votes. He is seen with bandages where he exploded in the previous episode (which have stayed on him ever since). Once Lightning electrocutes Bell, he is seen shocked and falls along with the rest of the climbers. In "Fortunate Ben", Bomby is still partially exploded, and Gelatin suggests that Bomby should be used to blow up the other team's paper airplanes, to which Bomby appears apprehensive towards and Donut angrily declines it, stating that Bomby is their friend and teammate. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Bomby is one of the people to greet Loser. After Loser says a lie, Bomby is seen surrounding him. He also triggers the intro, by flying up from a popper and doing Four's intro pose. He is later seen when Taco is crushed by the Liar Ball. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Gelatin says that they should use Bomby. Everyone else on the team is expecting this to end with him blowing up, but he says that Bomby should be used to throw balls into the basket, which he does. In "Enter the Exit", Bomby first appears arguing with Dora due to the contestants wanting to revive Four after learning that X cannot recover contestants. He later appears when Naily is revived by Four, whereupon he hugs her, repeating his first line in BFB: "Ohmygosh, Naily!" In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Bomby was chosen off-screen as the participant in the challenge by his team to climb the stairs and press the button. Bomby was directly in front of Tennis Ball for most of the challenge. When he was pushed off by Flower, Black Hole used his gravity to sling Bomby back up, preventing Bomby's death but sucking up his banana in the process. Bomby was once again saved in the same fashion when Dora knocked him off. Bomby placed 5th for Team Ice Cube!, securing their victory. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Bomby gets angry at Black Hole because he sucked his banana up last episode, and demands for another banana. Black Hole protests, saying that he doesn't owe him anything because he saved his life, but Bomby says that "life is cheap" and continues to demand for the banana until Black Hole agrees to find him one. During the last moments of the challenge, the other members of Team Ice Cube suspect that Bomby is the imposter, although Donut doesn't seem to want to believe it. However, before they can decide, Iance finds their imposter so Bomby and his team are up for elimination. Relationships Votes Total elimination votes: 744 Deaths #"Lofty": Explodes when he's lit by Firey. #"Bowling, Now with Explosions!": May have burned to death when he is trapped in a large metal box. #"Reveal Novum": Explodes when he's flung into the sky by the Announcer. #"Insectophobe's Nightmare 3": Explodes when he's lit by Firey to kill the bugs. #"Zeeky Boogy Doog": Explodes when he's thrown into an incinerator by Coiny to destroy the other Dream Island. #"Welcome Back": Is blown up by Fries. (offscreen) Kills Number of Kills: 50+ Trivia *Englishcreamcakes, the person who recommended him, was also the first person ever to cast a vote for Pencil, as well as one of the eight people to vote for Snowball to rejoin in The Glistening. *He also appeared in Lofty to explode into all the remaining team members of Another Name. *He appeared in "Reveal Novum" just to go onto the Locker of Losers and explode before even entering. *He was the first recommended character. He appeared in Insectophobe's Nightmare, but his recommender(s) could have recommended him before that episode. *He is one of only 4 eligible contestants in BFDI to never be in the TLC or the LOL to date, along with the final 3 (Firey, Leafy, and Bubble). *Bomby has the highest kill count of all the newbies at 50. *Bomby's favorite screen is a circle, possibly due to him being a bomb. Since bombs have a circular shape, this may explain that. *He is the first recommended character up for a debut to not yet be sent to the LOL. *Bomby’s exploding has caused his team to win two consecutive challenges, once in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", and next in "Zeeky Boogy Doog". *His most common phrase is: "Oh Firey, you lit my fuse!" along with just: "OH NO!" *Bomby is one of two contestants to be immune three times straight before Battle for BFDI. *Because Bomby switched teams in "Zeeky Boogy Doog", he and Yellow Face are the only remaining contestants who have only been up for elimination in BFDIA once. *Bomby only has a total of 237 likes, due to being up for elimination once during BFDIA. *Bomby is one of the only cameo recommended character to join BFDIA. **Yellow Face is another one, however, he wasn't recommended, and he only showed up in commercials. *Bomby is almost always seen eating something, specifically a banana in one hand and holding a slice of cake in the other hand, as he is seen eating them for almost all of his screen time. *Bomby has exploded in every episode of BFDI he has appeared in. *He was the first ever recommended character in BFDI. *In "Today's Very Special Episode", he is seen wearing a bandage at the side of his body after the attempt of winning in "Why Would You Do This On A Swingset". *As of now, Firey, Match, and Tennis Ball are the only people he has killed more than once. *In "Enter the Exit", Donut discovers something very horrific about Bomby, as written in his diary. *Bomby appears in "Insectophobe's Nightmare", despite being first recommended 2 episodes later. See also fr:Bomby Category:Males Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Episode 18 Recommended Characters